zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/Plague of Undeath C01
Note: This project is a very long, detailed story most likely to contain 5-15 chapters. Note: I will use the fictional city of "Augustgrad". Note: In this fictional universe, there is a populatino of 7.4 billion Note: I used an IP account to create this fanfiction, but now that I made a account, "Zedslayer123" is the author of the fanfiction. Pre-Z-Day I didn't know this for years after Z-Day, but this is what happened. This virus is an experimental cure for cancer, made in China. This cure attaches itself to the cancer cell, and instructs it to self-destruct. Unfortunately, the cure somehow fused with rabies, and instead of causing the cancer cell to self-destruct, the cancer cell would take over the body. Worse yet, like rabies, the virus can spread via bite. An infected victim has 65 seconds before infection. An bitten person (depending on heartrate, this estimate is a person with a heartrate of 90) has at average 2/3 of a second to amputate the bitten limb before the infection spreads. The infected volunteers quickly overran the hospital in December 16th, numbering in 500. The infected managed to defeaet the local police force sent after them. The next day, the infected took over that town, and the Chinese government got word of terrorists, but because of the rapid spread of the infection, the Chinese were severely underestimating the infected numbers. The Chinese knew the infected numbers as 500, not the 50,000. In Decemer 18th, the first news article about "terrorist" was published, but the infected were advancing rapidly, taking out many cities and easily killing the police forces sent after them. Also, the infected passengers boarded planes sent to many other countries, infesting the planes which will land tomorrow. There were 1,000,000 infected. In December 19th, the Chinese government finally knew the true potential of the infected, getting new information about there being 30-50 thousand infected (but that is also an extreme underestimate). The infected, now numbering at 50,000,000 easily took out the Chinese army, because the machine guns, tanks, bombers, helicopters did nothing to the infected. Meanwhile, the infected arrived in many foreign countries, beginning the infestations there. In December 20th, China had over 1,000,000,000 infected, 300,000,000 dead, and 100,000,000 living, but its censorship kept the plague hidden for many days. In other countries, infected grew to an average of 30,000 per country, while the first reports about "terrorism" has arrived to the government. The number of total infected was 1,500,000,000. In December 21st, the infected boombed to 5,000,000,000. Many countries had as many as 600,000,000, many countries had the statistics of yesterday, but those were severe underestimates. Many armies fell to the infected, but those reports would not come until the next day. In December 22nd, the unthinkable happened. The last government of Augustgrad fell, with infected peaking at 7,000,000,000, 299,000,000 dead, and 1,000,000 survivors. Z-Day 7:05 December 22nd 2012 I woke up after sleeping very late yesterday, and I ate some breakfast and went to work to my office, nothing too new. I went to work and saw a huge stack of papers, and I took out my laptop and started typing away. I realized that many of these papers was due a month from today, so I finished the ones due today and I took a short break. I peered outside the window, and I knew that my break was officially over. 11:25 December 22nd 2012 There were people scratching, biting, shooting, clubbing, and even devouring others. There were 2 types of people; normal people who were either fighting and fleeing, and people who shambled slowly towards other people, devouring them. I saw a small group of the later heading towards the office, and I froze in a state of mild shock. I attracted a lot of attention, many other office staff looked out the window. I listened to the radio, hoping it would have an explanation, but it didn't. All it told me was that the infected transferred the infection through bite. It told me that if I saw an infected, I should flee, as there is no known way to kill an infected. Anyway, I then looked at my desk, and I saw a backpack, a bag of chips, a bottle of water, a pen, pencil, and a pair of scissors. I decided to pick the scissors as my primary weapon and the pen as my secondary weapon, and I stuffed the other items in th bag.I knew that the people acting strange were infected, and I knew that they were going to infect more people. I spaced out for a while, and when I recovered, everyone was arming themselves with office tools, staring out the windows, or making a run for it. I knew that with all these people around, I would have no chance of survival if there are 300+ office workers turned into infected. I bolted to the elevator, with the scissor in hand. To my relief, I didn't see a single zed, but I could tell that they would be here in any minute. I saw a group of 50 office staff crowding around the elevator, and I knew that was a bad sign. Before I could make up my mind, the elevator made a "ping", and one infected woman shambled out. The panicked office staff either stood there or ran back to the cubicles. I knew that both options were dangerous. Luckily for me, one brave office member bought me time by fighting the infected with a fork. He lunged at the infected, and stabbed it, where black blood oozed out. I was shocked when I saw that nothing happened to the infected, it didn't even feel pain. He took another stab at the temple, but the fork bended because of the strength of the skull. The man took out his pencil, and shoved it in the infected's eyes. The pencil snapped in half, and the infected got a bite at his arm. Soon, the office member became an infected. At that momment, I knew it was too dangerous to hang aorund. But going into the office cubicles would eliminate any chance of escape. Then, I remembered that there was an emergency staircase. The problem was that the door was always locked, and one of the employees had a key. I decided to try it anyway. I bolted to the stiarcase, and I saw Mike and Charles, two of my friends beating on the door that lead to the staircase. They had some success. as they managed to break down one of the hinges. "Mike, Charles, dude, we gotta get the hell out of here, the infected are already in this floor" I yelled "Great to see you man, we're trying. This piece of shit door is stronger than we thought" Mike said back. I kind of regretted yelling after I saw an infected shambling towards the door, but Mike and Charles didn't seem to notice for the time being. When the infected came 10m to the door, they noticed him, and started pounding on the door frantically. I knew that they would need at least 2 minutes before the second hinge would come loose, and I knew that because of the instability of the door, I knew it would collapse once the second hinge is loose. I decided to buy them time, even if I died in the process. "Guys, break the door down, I'll deal with this bitch" I told them I looked at the infected, and I noticed 2 things that would help me fight it: 1. It moved at 1m/2sec 2. It was barely coordinating itself I thought for a while, and I knew what to do. I threw a office computer out a 2m tall window, and sure enough, the window shattered. A piece of glass hit my hand, but the wound was only skin deep, it was only a red gash, no blood. I kicked the infected in the legs, and sure enough, it fell over. It tried to stand up, but fell again. It took a minute for him to get up, and I still needed to buy more time. I shoved him with all my strength, and I managed to launch him out the large window, and I realized how tired I was. I heard a sickening crack, and I felt a great amount of pride. The pride was short lived when I saw twenty infected closing in on us. Luckily, Mike and Charles busted the door down. I ran towards them, and I realized that the length of the door was thicker than the staircase. The three of us leaned the door horizontally on the stairs to deter the infected. Then we bolted off. 12:05 AM December 22nd 2012 I tried to keep up with Mike and Charles, but I was so tired that I could barely run. After the first 8 floors, I was a full floor behind. I heard a crack, and I knew that the make-shift barricade we made was broken. That motivated me to run faster. After 8 more floors of stairs, we made it to the main lobby, drenched in sweat. I locked the door behind us to deter the infected who were chasing us. We were so tired none of us could speak, so we all squatted down for about a minute, and I felt my voice coming back. The three of us sneaked to the front exit and saw a force of 12 security members fighting off a group of 30 infected. I decided to take the back exit. However, at that moment, I heard gunfire at the rear entrance. I saw 3 fleeing security team members desperately fending off an infected security man. They shot at the chest, like they were trained to do, but that seemed to have no effect. By the time I arrived at the scene, 2 of the security team members were killed by friendly fire by the desperate third security man. The infected took a swift bite at the third security man. I knew that the infected had to be dealt with, so I tried something risky, I snuck up on the infected and shoved the scissors up its underside of the jaw. It worked, the scissor hit the brain, and the infected was dead. However, the scissor was stuck in its body, so I took out my pen to deal wit the bitten security man. It turned out that I didn't even need to do so, the security man committed suicide. There were 4 glocks, 2 walkie talkies, and 100 total ammo. I was excited, and I knew that this fight was worth it. I threw my pen away and picked up a glock. It was a little heavy, but I knew what it was capable of. "Guys, I found some GUNS" I yelled in excitement. "Oh shit man" Mike yelled I gave MIke a glock, 30 ammo, and a walkie talkie, then I gave Charles a gun and 20 ammo, I myself took 50 ammo, and a walkie talkie. Immediately, Mike and Charles threw their office weapons away (pen and ruler). The three of us forgot how tired we were once we saw the weapons we just got. I heard a deep moan, and saw a large horde of 50 infected, and we knew we had to bolt. I quickly turned the safety pin for the extra gun and stuffed it in my bag. We saw a large metal door, but luckily, there was a key inserted. I knew that the janitor escaped, so it was possilbe that we could too. We bolted out of the building closing the metal door behind us. 1:10 PM December 22nd 2012 Outside was more or less the same as inside. Desperate police units fought the infected. Not to save the city, but to defend themselves. Lucky for us, the office was in the capital city, where I could literally see a police squad every 100m. I bolted to my house, but I was stopped by a police infected. Luckily, he didn't know how to use a gun. I quickly shot him in the head and took his red-dot sight, his ammo, and his holster. I knew that the holster would be good use. I put my gun in the holster, and running became much easier. I equipped the red-dot sight as I ran, and aiming became so much easier. Too bad Mike and Charles couldn't get one, but hey, I killed the infected. "Where to, zombie expert" Mike said "My house" I replied. I knew why I was being called zombie expert, it was because I somehow all these anti-zombie tactics in a short period of time. "Hey guys, you know how to kill an infected now" I asked "Yeah, I saw you kill it by destroying it's brain." Charles replied "Good" I replied back The road ahead wasn't pretty, I saw less and less police units as we went further and further away from the capital. Soon, there were no police units to distract the infected. But I did find 200 more rounds from fallen policemen. At first, there were no infected, but then, I saw three infected in the road ahead. We dealt with them quite easily, each taking out one infected. But as we went closer and closer to the residental area, I saw more and more infected. 4:35 PM December 22nd 2012 We knew that we didn't stang a chance running in the open road, so I decided to go through the neighbor's backyards. Sure enough, there wasn't a single zombie. I arrived in my house, and I checked my shed, I saw a crowbar, a baseball bat, and an axe. I knew that I needed all three items. Guns make noise, noise attracts infected. I gave Charles the bat and Mike the axe. When we were about to enter, I noticed that my door was left ajar. I knew that someone was in here. I put my gun out of the holster and attatched the crowbar to my belt. I heard some footsteps upstairs, and I quietly sneaked up. "Guys, someone's in here, we gotta check who it is" I said Charles and Mike followed me up. I knocked on the door, and I heard someone saying "Shit". I burst open the door and found a middle aged looter who was taking my food. I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive without it, so I held him at gunpoint. Surprisingly, he took his butter knife and lunged at me, so I shot him in the head. I threw his corpse out the window, I knew it would be a health hazard to keep it around. Luckily, there was no blood stains on my flooring. After dealing with the looter, I realized how tired we were. We've been runnning non-stop for 3.5 hours, and we fought a half dozen infected, and I almost died in the process. Mike and Charles flung themselves onto my bed and started snoring immediately, but I can't blame them. I decided to do some housework. I remembered what I read in the zombie survival guide, and I knew that I had to demolish the stairs and replace it with a ladder. I took out my crowbar and smashed my way down the stairs, sure, it was tiring as hell, but after a hour or so, I tried the stairs. I tried to run up what was left of the stairs, but I found it impossible. If I can't do this zombies can't. Then I put a 9-ft ladder, and I knew we were safe. I looked around the house for useful supplies, and found 10 pairs of AA batteries, 9 boxes of matches, 5 1-L bottles of water, 3 bags of chips, and 10 cans of tuna. I estimated how long we could use this food, and came to the conclusion of 2 days. I filled up every faucet upstairs with water, and then I recalculated the supples. We had 2 days of food and 9 days of water. We needed to get some more food, but at the moment, I was too tired to do anything. I forgot about guard duty and just fell asleep at 7:00 PM. That was my first day in Z-land, and it was only one of the many days I would have to live in this nightmare. Category:Fanfiction